His last chance
by ScarletKittyKat
Summary: He only had one more chance to save her, he wanted her to be alive. Could he save her, or was he getting in over his head? One-shot, prompt from class.


**Heyo everyone, so for english we got a few assignments. To write stories with prompts, so that is what I did. Here is the first prompt, the second one was for another fandom I wrote about, but changed a few things.**

 **This is the prompt:**

 **Write a story which begins with the following sentence:** _ **He had only one more chance to succeed, and he knew it.**_ **In your writing, create a sense of suspense and anticipation. 600-900 words.**

* * *

He had only one more chance to succeed, and he knew it. If he did not make it back in time… back to Beacon, she would die… he did not want that to happen. He loved her… he finally realized this… she kissed him… in that moment… right before she sent him flying away to fight _her…_ to fight Cinder. Just thinking about it made his stomach uneasy. He knew it was a dumb idea, hell even she knew but she was doing what was right… what was necessary and he still did not even know why. Why was she so important? Why did she have to be the one, the one to save everyone? It was dumb for Ozpin to think that she could do it, sure she was a fighter… but how long could she fight for? Next question was… how would he make it back in time? Swim? No that'd be to deadly and he would never make it back in time. He had to think, how could he get back there? That is when he remember the nevermores… one way of getting back to Beacon. It was risky but it would be the only way he could make it back in time.

He had only one chance, and that one sentence was stuck in his mind. What if he did not have a chance and he was too late? What if all of his efforts were for nothing and she was already dead? His head pounded like the constant rhythm of a drum. _Thump...thump...thump._ Beating faster and faster as he climbed the steps higher and higher to the top of a building, thus he had to wait, for a nevermore to pass. But was there anymore? Hopefully, there was. He waited, and he waited. Maybe he should take a different route, but the airships were going back, to many Grimm. No they were coming back to Vale, with students and some teachers… away from Beacon. He cursed turning around to head back down to the streets of Vale to find another way when he heard a roar coming from a small pack of nevermores above his head. This was his chance, his one chance and he could not be afraid, he had no choice. So that is what he did, he used his shield and sword climbing to one of the nevermore;s, coughing at the dusty smoke radiating off the giant beasts. There it was, Beacon with a gigantic dragon circling the tower, almost as if it was waiting, waiting for what… a command? He could not tell, neither did he want to know. He only had one focus, her. He had to get to her, no matter what. He would let nothing stop him. Except maybe one thing… how would he get down from this nevermore?

That would be a question for later, he had to focus as the school ground came closer and closer. Would his chance change anything? He prayed it would as he slipped his sword out of the bird's shoulder blade before sliding off, he luckily landed on one of the dorms balconies. Giving a sigh of relief, such a better landing than the first day, that is for sure. Now, his mission, get to Beacon tower. As he stood up the ground shook slightly as the dragon gave a noise of despair, it slammed into the top of the tower breaking it. He watched in horror, his body frozen. She was up there, she was fighting there… was she still alive. _Yes!_ He had to keep thinking that, she was still alive. She was still alive, she was still alive. He repeated this over and over again as he ran faster and faster to the tower, knocking any Grimm he could to the ground, some he had to evade.

It felt like forever before he reached the tower, now he had to get to the top… how. Going into the tower he stopped looking at the destroyed elevator. A sense of panic washing over him… she was still alive… she was still alive. Taking a deep breath he searched the CCT tower, having a little bit of hard time finding the stairs with the lights off. The tower was down, it was destroyed… communication was down. _Please be alive, please be alive!_ He thought noises coming from the top, screaming. This made him run faster, faster than he ever has. He had to save her, he only had one chance, one last chance.

But… he was too late… she was gone...

* * *

 **So what do you think of it?**

 **Well, that is the end of that. Just a short prompt for English class. My teacher surprisingly enjoys my writing and loved this one, I also have one more coming out soon.**

 **Also, for those who follow OFL's that will be updated shortly. Also I'm sorry I have not done anything for Just tell her you love her. I haven't had anything come to my mind for that story, I promise I am trying. Have a great day, stay shiny!**


End file.
